


Subpoenas and Spousal Privilege

by gertiemcfuzz



Series: Subpoenas and Spousal Privilege [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiemcfuzz/pseuds/gertiemcfuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do have a plan but it may seem a little extreme so I urge you to keep an open mind.”</p><p>Kara simply nodded, waiting for Cat to continue. There was no way she could have prepared herself for the words that came out of Cat’s mouth next.</p><p>“We get married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subpoenas and Spousal Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a little again, I took my Grandpa to see Star Wars tonight (which was excellent) and I lost a few hours of writing time, plus this one turned out way longer than I'd initially planned.

Kara Danvers sat at her desk, looking curiously into her boss’s office. It was apparent that Cat Grant was not happy with whoever was on the other end of her phone line. She was very tempted to use her super-hearing, just to gauge just how poorly the rest of their afternoon would be, but Cat made her swear that she would never use it to listen in on her, which Kara thought was funny since she regularly asked Kara to use on everybody else in the office.

_“Well Kiera, if Nixon had had a superhero on his staff he could have avoided Watergate. Let’s just call it job security for both of us.”_

Kara watched as Cat slammed her phone back into its cradle, already reaching into her desk where she had the Lexapro stashed.

3…2…1 “KEIRA!”

“Yes Miss Grant?” Kara asked as she entered the office, detouring toward the bar on her right to grab her boss a bottle of water before coming to stand in front of her desk.

Cat reached across for the water and took the Lexapro quickly before looking up at her assistant and sighing, she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closing. Kara made a note to make another coffee run as soon as they were done here, hoping to starve off the oncoming migraine her boss was already showing symptoms of.

“I need you to call Agent Mulder or have James do some back-channeling, I’m going to need a meeting with Supergirl tonight at 7, hopefully she’s free.” Cat said in a silent question to Kara.

It was one thing Kara really appreciated, Cat was always careful to never make any implications about Kara’s identity while they were at the office, just in case curious ears were listening in.

“Of course Miss Grant, I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Kara answered. “Should I give her a reason for the meeting?” Kara probed.

Cat, who’d just begun to turn her attention back toward the papers on her desk, snapped her gaze back to Kara and glared, “This is between me and Supergirl, Kiera.” She replied coolly.

Kara resisted rolling her eyes, “Of course Miss Grant.”

“That will be all Kiera, shoo shoo.” She waved her hand dismissively.

Kara left the office, quickly stopping off at her desk to grab her purse while trying to remember if it was the coffee house down the block or the one across the street that had the specialty migraine buster brew.

///

At 6:58pm Supergirl arrived at CatCo. Headquarters, hovering just so slightly above Cat Grant’s private balcony, waiting for the company head to notice and invite her in.

Less than 15 seconds later, Cat looked up from where she’d been drafting a memo to her lawyers, after catching a small glimpse of red and blue. Standing from her desk, she pushed the door to the balcony open, holding it while gesturing for Kara to come inside. “You’re early.” She noted.

“I heard it was important, which it must be if we’re having this discussion inside.” Typically, these meetings were quick enough that Kara didn’t even bother fully touching down.

“Were you listening?” Cat inquired with a rise of her eyebrow, “I thought we’d discussed that.”

“I wasn’t.” Kara promised, “Your body said everything.” She said, but cringed at her words when they echoed in her ear.

Cat just sat smugly, gesturing for Kara to take a seat on the couch across from her. “I received a call from the DOJ earlier today.” She started.

“The Department of Justice?” Kara asked, unsure why any government agency besides her own would be interested in Cat, and why that was Supergirl’s problem instead of Kara Danvers Assistant Extraordinaire’s.

“It appears as though they are throwing a bit of a temper tantrum since the _“FBI”_ agents you work with won’t share information with them.” She replied putting air quotes around FBI with a pointed look, she was still annoyed that Kara wouldn’t share what agency she really worked with.

“And they called to complain about it to you? What do they want you to do? Run a story about how Supergirl isn’t a team player?”

“No,” Cat gritted out, not sure she was liking the insinuation that she was powerless here, “What they want me to do is reveal all of my sources, and turn over any and all information I have regarding Supergirl to them.”

“Oh.” Kara replied, not really sure why that was a problem. “Well, the first amendment should prevent them from fishing too much.”

“The Patriot Act takes precedent over my first amendment rights,” Cat spit the words as though they left a sour taste in her mouth. “They’re claiming it’s a matter of National Security.”

“Oh.” Kara repeated. “That’s-that’s not good.” She reached up to nervously adjust her glasses before realizing they weren’t on her face.

“That’s a habit that could be dangerous dear.” Cat noted before continuing. “I do have a plan but it may seem a little extreme so I urge you to keep an open mind.”

Kara simply nodded, waiting for Cat to continue. There was no way she could have prepared herself for the words that came out of Cat’s mouth next.

“We get married.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara shrieked.

“Even the Patriot Act cannot break spousal privilege, if you and I were married, then any information I received from you about Supergirl would be protected by our sacred union.”

“There has to be another way.” Kara insisted. “I’ll talk to my team, they’ll put a stop to it.”

“You can try, but I doubt it.” The way she said it was giving Kara flashbacks to the day Cat discovered her identity.

///

That was how Kara had found herself walking out of the Justice of the Peace’s office two days later, holding the freshly signed marriage certificate. She was flanked by Alex who she’d brought along as her witness, and James who’d just happened to walk by as they were leaving and had the misfortune to be pulled along by Cat as her witness.

Turns out the D.E.O wasn’t able to do anything to prevent the D.O.J from subpoenaing Cat, not when the D.O.J had threatened to team up with half a dozen other agencies to make it happen, which was far more compelling to a judge than a motion to dismiss from an agency that doesn’t actually exist on paper.

_“So what?” Kara had asked, “Supergirl just marries Cat Grant? What’s the point of having a secret identity if I have to start living as my alter ego to prevent the original identity from being discovered?”_

_“Actually, you’d marry her as Kara Danvers.” Alex replied._

_“So I’d have to expose myself to keep from exposing myself?!? How is that even a thing?”_

_“Kara, the D.O.J already knows your identity,” Alex sighed, “They may not be_ as _advanced as we are, but their facial recognition software isn’t fooled by the glasses and a ponytail. That’s not what they’re interested in, they’re fishing for other information, where are you from, what exactly are you capable of, your connection to Clarke, things that they can’t as easily find out.”_

_“So, you think I should do it?” To Alex, she sounded like the shy teenage little sister that snuck into her bedroom to ask her if she should kiss Jason Shale because he wanted to kiss her and every other girl thought he was sooooo cute so maybe it would be good._

_“It’s your decision,” Alex told her, “But if you decide that it’s the best thing for you, then I’ll help in any way that I can, and just remember, it doesn’t have to be forever; you can stay married for a little bit and then get a divorce, if anybody tried to get information from her after that she can just say you told her whatever they want to know during the time of your marriage and it’ll be protected.”_

“Oh, wonderful, it’s only 3 o’clock. Kara let’s head back to the office, I’d like to get everything in order for my weekly update with the Tribune in the morning.”

And so it went, as though nothing much had changed, and honestly it hadn’t. There had been some buzz around the office for a few weeks, and Lois Lane had taken a particular interest in them for about a month:

_The Cat’s out of the Bag: Cat Grant Reveals Secret Relationship with Assistant by Way of a Surprise Wedding_

_Stray No More: Cat Grant’s New Wife Moves into CEO’s High-rise_

_Claws Out: Cat Grant Spotted Arguing with New Sister-In-Law_

It really wasn’t anything they hadn’t been expecting, although Cat did insist on having an increased presence in Metatropolis in an attempt at retaliation.

Kara found herself settling in well at the penthouse, she was sad to say goodbye to her own place but she’d been able to sub-lease it at a good price and was hopeful it’d be waiting for her when she returned.

Carter had also been taking the whole thing in stride, he hadn’t been told all the specifics, but he knew that the marriage wasn’t completely normal. His mom had explained that it was a solution to a tricky legal situation and that anybody outside of their home and family wouldn’t be able to know the truth. He thought it was pretty cool because not only did he get to have Kara around all the time but he told them that it must be what spies feel like when they maintain their covers. His only request was a weekly game of Settlers of Catan every Friday, which both women felt was reasonable.

///

A month into their arrangement, things very slowly began to change. They had their first kid-and-work-free night. Carter had been picked up from school by his dad and wasn’t due back until the next morning, and for the first time since Kara had worked at CatCo. everything at work fell into place just right leaving them with a two-day window where nothing much needed to be done.

“Oh come on! At least give me a challenge.” Kara was insistent, waving a spatula toward Cat who was sitting on a barstool at the giant island in her kitchen.

“You nearly burned my kitchen down last week making omelets, which may I once again remind you is ridiculous to eat for dinner.”

“Brinner is awesome, and I was distracted.” Kara defended.

“What could have possibly been so distracting that an egg bests you?”

Kara just blushed a deep shade of red, and Cat thought back, Carter had been in his room finishing up his homework, and Cat had stopped into the kitchen quickly to remind Kara to use the turkey bacon and not the real bacon. It didn’t seem that unusual, until Cat remembered that she’d only been wearing a very short bathrobe, having been about to take a quick shower before dinner.

She smirked, the poor girl did tend to get a little frazzled about things like that, which Cat found to be just so slightly endearing.

“Why must you have a challenge?” She questioned, deciding to cut the girl some slack, “Shouldn’t you be eager to get on with what I know is your first night to yourself in a month.”

“That’s just it,” Kara replied, “Our one-month anniversary was three days ago, we should have something fun to celebrate.”

“You want to celebrate our fake marriage?”

“Caaatttt.” Kara groaned, why couldn’t this woman do something just to have a little fun?

“Fine,” she relented, “I suppose this is what Jews who celebrate Christmas feel like.”

“CAT!”

An hour later, the two sat in the dining room, enjoying the best cut of steak Kara had ever eaten. They’d been eating in a comfortable silence when Kara finally piped up.

“Do you ever feel guilty?” She asked.

“About eating steak?” Cat asked, “No, if cows didn’t want to be eaten, they should move faster.”

“No, not about cows, about us, this, this whole fake marriage thing. Aren’t we insulting the sanctity of it all or something?”

“Kara, I’ve been married twice, there is nothing virtuous about it. It’s messy and hard. As far as I’m concerned this marriage is more real than my other two before it.” She confessed, “At least here, we have a purpose, and a good one at that.”

Kara smiled, feeling more at ease. “Wanna watch a movie?” She asked, changing the topic.

///

The fifth day after their three-month anniversary had proven to be a difficult one at CatCo., Katherine Grant had stopped by that morning unannounced, the monthly budget report was skewed for an unknown reason, and the Daily Planet had just scooped one of their leading stories that they were planning to use in tomorrow’s print.

“KARA!” Cat called again, it had been like this all day so far, Kara hadn’t even had a chance to grab lunch yet, settling for a granola bar and some M&Ms she’d grabbed from Cat’s office on her way out to track down the head of accounting.

Kara was halfway to Cat’s office when she heard a whisper behind her. “She must be a freak in bed for Kara to put up with this, if my wife were that much of a bitch I’d have dumped her sorry ass after the first date.”

She turned on her heel immediately, whirling toward the culprit. “What did you just say?”

Everybody in the bullpen stopped to watch.

“I-uh-I-” The short squirrely man in question stuttered out, obviously not expecting Kara to have heard him.

“Did you just call my wife what I think you called her?” Her voice was low and dangerous.

“Kara…” He said her name with a lilt as though asking for her to look at his side of things.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Winn stand from his desk ready to intervene but she held her hand up to him, telling him to sit back down without taking her eyes away from the squirming man in front of her.

“You sit there and call my wife names and you make crude comments about our love life and you want me to sympathize with you? Have you ever run a Fortune500 company?” She asked rhetorically, “Just because you don’t see her holding my hand and running though meadows with me doesn’t mean that she isn’t a wonderful wife. And when she’s here, she does what it takes to make sure _you_ get a paycheck every two weeks.”

She pulled her eyes away, and addressed the whole room, who’d been watching with rapture. “If I ever hear anything so repugnant come out of any of your mouths again, you won’t have to worry about her anymore, because I can assure you I will do worse than anything she can come up with.” She promised.

With that, she spun around, intent to find out what Cat needed. However, in the doorway of her office stood the woman in question herself, wearing a shocked expression. As soon as their eyes met, it disappeared.

“Kara. My office.” She said shortly, before turning around herself to head back in, knowing Kara would follow.

Kara sighed, and resisted throwing her head back and groaning like a petulant child. As she entered the office, she found Cat already seated on the same couch where she first proposed marriage. Kara however was too worked up to sit, instead she paced. She didn’t give Cat a chance to begin before she started in herself.

“I’m sorry Miss Grant, really I am. I just-I get so frustrated,” She started to explain, “They don’t know you like I do, and it makes me so angry when they make assumptions, because you’re wonderful, and funny, and smart, and I actually really like our time together.” Her hands were flying through the air as she explained.

Her words were all true, since that night two months ago, they’d begun to grow closer. If the situation were any different, Kara might even be tempted to call them friends. Cat was still sarcastic and demanding, but she was also warm and engaging, and Kara swore she might just be wearing her bathrobe around the house at this point to mess with her but she still found herself genuinely enjoying their time together, and if she was being honest, her own time in the shower had become increasingly more enjoyable.

“Kara.” Cat said, when she was sure the other girl was done ranting. “Come, sit.” She patted the space next to her, and Kara did as was requested.

“Really, I am sorry.” She promised, after taking the offered seat.

“Well, you shouldn’t be.” Cat said with a smile, “He was being a dick, and I had been planning on firing him anyway, at least now it will be something of a warning to the rest of them.”

Kara let out a sigh of relief and sunk back in her seat, letting her head fall into the soft cushion behind her.

“Thank you.” Cat said softly, Kara’s head turned in its place to look at her, a little confused. “For defending me, our marriage.” She briefly laid her hand on top of one of Kara’s, holding her gaze for just a moment, before standing and returning to her desk, back to business as usual.

///

Nine days after their five-month anniversary, Cat walked into her son’s room, where he and Kara were snuggled together on his bed.

“Alright you two, that’s enough for tonight.”

“No Mom! We’re in the middle of the chapter!”

“C’mon Cat, please there are only a few pages left.”

Kara had been beyond shocked when she learned that Carter had never read Harry Potter. The Grant family had more books than half the libraries Kara had ever visited, but somehow the series had sat waiting on one of Carter’s shelves untouched.

She was adamant that he get to them immediately, and the two had begun to read them together every night before he went to bed, trading off reading to each other every other night, and Cat couldn’t help but notice how much more confident and open he had become with Kara’s influence.

“Please mom! It’s a half day tomorrow anyway, a few more minutes won’t hurt.” He begged.

“Fine, I suppose, just this once.” She said, which was followed by cheers from the other two, “But this will not become a habit!” She insisted.

Carter made his most serious face to promise her he understood, while Kara just gave her a mock salute.

She turned to head back to her own room, when Kara called out to her, “Come join us, I promise we’re at a really good point.”

“Yeah Mom, you’re going to love it!”

She narrowed her eyes at the two before reluctantly moving into the room, going to perch herself on the edge of the bed by their feet.

“No, Mom, you have to come up here, it’s the snuggle rule.”

“The snuggle rule?” She questioned.

“When reading a good book together, you have to snuggle so the words don’t get lost on their way to your ears.” He told her, all business.

“Is that so?” She asked looking to Kara who was blushing sheepishly and looking down in her lap. She sighed and got up, moving to crawl in next to them. Carter was already on one edge of the bed, so she had no choice but to tuck herself into Kara’s side, her son’s bed much smaller than the king in her own room.

It was a little awkward at first, but as Kara started back up, she couldn’t help but get lost in her voice, eventually laying her head back and on the younger girl’s shoulder, the only indication that Kara had noticed was the small uptick in her smile.

From that night on, Cat made it a habit to join them for their nightly reading time.

///

It was the fourth night since their eight-month anniversary when Cat found out about Kara’s nightmares. She had been up late, working in her home office, and was just heading toward her room when she heard small whimpers coming from the guest room that had since become Kara’s.

She wasn’t sure what she should do, if it were Carter, she wouldn’t hesitate before entering and calming him down, but what was the protocol with your fake Kryptonian wife?

After hesitating for a few minutes, she pushed her way in, she didn’t want the noise to wake Carter and have him come looking instead. At least that’s what she told herself. She entered the room to see Kara’s face scrunched up in pain, her head making the occasional twitch while the rest of her body stayed locked in a deep REM sleep.

“Kara?” She whispered, but the girl continued to whimper out, her face getting tighter and tighter with each passing minute. She briefly considered calling Kara’s sister and asking her what she should do, she really didn’t want to get laser-eyed out of surprise.

After another moment of consideration, she moved forward again, she lightly laid her hand on Kara’s calf which was still under the blanket, “Kara.” She tried again. The movement stopped, but Kara’s face still looked pained. She moved closer and hesitantly reached out, running her fingertips across the creased brow, smoothing out the wrinkles in her path.

Funnily, it wasn’t until she removed her hand and was about to stand to leave when Kara woke-up. “Alex?” She whispered out.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Cat whispered.

“Cat?” Kara cracked an eye open and smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm.” Cat hummed.

When Kara met her eye, she understood. She knew she had nightmares pretty frequently, most of the time it didn’t even bother her, she’d gotten used to soothing herself after going away to college and not having Alex there to wake her up and force her to rattle off the periodic elements until she was calm enough to drift back off.

Kara scooched back a little and patted the now empty space to which Cat only raised her eyebrows. “Just for a minute” Kara swore, “Your heart beats in a perfect three-four time, it’s really soothing.” She admitted.

Cat was glad she had decided to change out of her work clothes and into a pair of yoga pants earlier. “Does it happen a lot?” she asked. They lay side by side, Kara reaching out to play with Cat’s fingers, something that would have never had happened in the daylight.

“Kind of.” Kara replied, “Usually it’s only once or twice a week, sometimes it’s more, depending on what’s going on with Supergirl.”

“Mmm.” Cat just hummed again, eyes closing, enjoying the feel of Kara’s warm hand on her own.

The next day, Kara was surprised to find all of her things had been moved out of her guest bedroom and into Cat’s, a move which when confronted, Cat insisted was so that Carter wouldn’t be disturbed by Kara’s occasional nightmares. But that night, when Cat’s hand reached out and tangled itself in one of Kara’s, she knew that was a lie, one she didn’t plan on correcting.

///

It was two days after their ten-month anniversary when Kara walked into the penthouse only to be pelted right between the eyes with something small and hard. She looked down to see Cat’s wedding ring laying on the floor in front of her.

“Where have you been?” Cat demanded.

It had been a particularly grueling week for Supergirl, she hadn’t been able to make it home for the past three days.

“I’ve been…you know.” She replied, peeking her head toward the hall that led to Carter’s room.

“He’s not here, I didn’t want him to witness me killing you!” Cat told her coolly, looking about ready to start going for another projectile.

“Cat, you know what’s been going on, I know you’ve been reporting on it. I had to be out there.” Kara tried to defend.

“Oh, so you had enough time to read the Tribune, but you couldn’t be bothered to pick up the phone and let me know you weren’t coming home? Or is telepathy suddenly on your list of superpowers?” She yelled.

“I didn’t read anything; I just know that you wouldn’t miss out on reporting the biggest story of the year and I was told that somebody from the D.E.O would call you.” Kara swore.

Cat walked away, not even sure how to begin to respond to that. How Kara didn’t understand just how angry she was and why was beyond her.

Kara bent down to pick up the wedding ring that was still laying at her feet before turning and following Cat.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Cat said without turning around when she heard Kara enter their room.

“Well that’s too bad, because I want to talk to you.” This was their first real fight, they’d argued sure, but they’d never actually fought before, and Kara wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“You know what I do, you’re the one that branded me, created Supergirl!” Kara started.

“Oh, so it’s my fault? I reported on the mysterious woman who was flying around National City, walking into gun fights and forced you to become a superhero?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Kara sighed, “You’re twisting my words, I just meant that you should understand!”

“Understand how I’ve been sitting here the last three days wondering where the hell you were, if you were even alive, while you apparently didn’t think of us at all?!”

“They were supposed to call you!” Kara maintained.

“ _YOU_ WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME!” Cat grabbed a vase from her nightstand and threw it across the room at the wall Kara was standing against.

Kara jumped back and managed to avoid the shrapnel. She wasn’t sure what to do next, part of her felt compelled to start cleaning up the mess but her gut told her it’d only piss Cat off more, instead she just reached up and scrubbed her face with her hands, hoping to come up with something to say.

“What if had been me?” Cat asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“What?”

“What if I hadn’t come home for three days, I didn’t call you to tell you where I was at, had James do it instead, wouldn’t you be angry?” She asked.

Kara didn’t even have to think about it, she’d be more than angry, she’d be worried out of her mind, terrified that something awful had happened.

“I’m sorry.” She said, “I-I didn’t think. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well you did.” It was such a juxtapose to their conversation on Cat’s balcony after the earthquake almost a year ago.

“I’m sorry.” Kara repeated, “It won’t happen again.” She stepped forward, reaching her arm out and laying it on Cat’s forearm, when she didn’t pull back, Kara moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

“You missed our ten-month anniversary.” Cat whispered, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder, too emotionally drained to fight the comfort.

“I didn’t think you’d care.” Kara laughed. Every month since the first, they’d take a night when Carter was out, Kara would make some new crazy recipe and they’d talk, or watch a movie, they’d even gone out once to the symphony. But no matter what, it was always Kara who initiated the mini-celebration, saying they didn’t need their marriage to be real to have a little fun.

“I don’t, but I spent a small fortune on that saffron you insisted you had to have and I expect nothing less than perfection.”

“Of course Miss Grant.”

A minute later, they pulled apart, but not before Kara had slipped Cat’s ring back on, not liking the sight of her hand without it.

///

It was three days before their one-year anniversary when Kara got a call from her landlord. The couple that was subleasing her place had expressed an interest in taking over her lease when it ran out in a week and he wanted to see if she would be coming back to it or not before he signed the papers with them.

It wasn’t until later that night that she’s had the chance to talk to Cat about it, they’d just finished reading with Carter, now having moved on to the Eragon series, they were a third of the way through the second book. Carter had only lasted through a few pages before passing out, having had a field trip earlier in the day.

They crept out of the room and headed toward the kitchen where Cat poured them each a glass of wine. Kara couldn’t help but smile and how relaxed she looked, a year ago she never would have guessed she’d be about to start this conversation.

“What?” Cat asked when she turned around and saw the goofy grin in Kara’s face.

Kara just smiled wider. “My landlord called today, my subleasers want to take over my lease.”

“Oh.” Cat pursed her lips and turned so Kara couldn’t see her face, “Well I’ll call the attorneys tomorrow, the divorce papers shouldn’t take long and then we can both get back to our normal lives, which will be good, it has been a burden finding closet space with your suit being so bulky.”

A year ago, she’d been put off but now Kara knew it was just a defense mechanism. “I told him to let them have it.”

Cat turned back to face her and Kara could see where tears had begun to form in her eyes. “I told him that I didn’t need it anymore, that I loved my wife, and our life together, in this place with the too small closets, and that the only thing that could make it better was if she agreed to stay married to me for real.”

As she spoke she moved closer, until the stood toe to toe, Kara reaching out to place her hands on Cat’s hips. “I didn’t realize the closet space thing was an issue, should I call him back?” She asked, but Cat knew what she was really asking.

“No,” she smiled, reaching up to cup Kara’s face. “I suppose I can put up with it.”

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Shut-up.”

“Of course Mrs. Grant.” Kara said, leaning down to capture her wife’s lips in their first kiss, on exactly one year since that day in Cat’s office.

 _“Thank Rao for the D.O.J”_ Kara thought as she swept Cat off her feet and carried her toward their room.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I had a ton of fun with this one so I hope you did too.


End file.
